The Untypical, Modern Cinderella Story
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: Based on the classic fairytale and here with a modern twist. Some dreams are meant to come true. Will Gabriella stop listening to her head and step-family and start to listen to her heart and the one guy she admired most? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Trailer

**_New Story!_**

**_Troyella garanteed. :)_**

**_I got some of the ideas from the movie Another Cinderella Story but with my twist._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**When you're treated like a slave at home,**

Danielle(stepsister #1): Don't even bother to trying to look good.

Christina(stepsister #2): Nothing will ever cover that hideous face of yours.

GM: Then maybe you should find something that'll hide that visible mustache.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliana(stepmother): I'm off clubbing with Britney tonight. (opens the door to the attic) When i get back i expect this attic to be spotless.

GM: Are you kidding me? Not even the whole team of maids in Buckingham Palace could clean this or even _wanna_ clean it.

**And treated like dirt in school,**

Courtney(mean girl): (spills juice on Gabriella on purpose) Oops sorry Gabriella. It's seems like you were _invisible._

**With a secret passion,**

_(Shows Gabriella dancing by herself)_

**and secret love,**

TB: You're Gabriella right?

GM: (stutters) Umm...uh...right. I mean yes.

**It's best for you to break out,**

SE: Gabriella, come on. It'll be fun.

TM: Yeah. We are _all_ going to that masquerade ball. What have you got to lose?

GM: I dunno. My reputation?

**And be who you really are**

_(Shows Gabriella dancing with Troy with a mask on)_

**Although do remember that reality is always there to snap you out of your dream,**

_(shows the clock which says 11.45am)_

GM: I have to go.

TB: Wait!

_(While running away from Troy, Gabriella dropped her iPod mini)_

------------------------------------------------------------

TB: I really need to find this girl i danced with. She's just...different. Good different.

CD: As your best friend, i am willing to help you with that.

TB: How are you gonna do that?

CD: Behold.

_(Chad opens the gym door and shows Troy to a room full of excited girls lining up)_

-----------------------------------------------------------

SE: You should tell him.

GM: Tell Troy Bolton that the person he danced and fell in love with is a loser? No way. Fat chance.

SE: Well you have to do it sometime. I can tell he's really keen to find out who his _cinderella _is.

------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney: Gabriella's cinderella?

Christina: I don't remember her dressing up as cinderella for halloween.

Danielle: How clueless can you get?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Will one girl **_**finally**_** gets what she wants?**

GM: (jumps excitedly) I got an audition to try out for Juliard!!

**Or watch it fade away?**

GM: But i don't understand. I mean, i got a letter from Juliard itself.

Juliana: Well i guess they changed their minds then. But don't worry, at least now you don't have to spent four years in college. You can spent it with me at home. Running errands.

-----------------------------------------------------------

TB: Look, you're really beautiful and all but i think both of us know that you're not her. I'll see you around.

**From the writer that wrote you,**

**The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique,**

**Spirit Love and**

**Life of the Elites**

**brings you a classic fairytale story based on Cinderella and inspired by Another Cinderella Story,**

**Starring:**

**Gabriella Montez  
Troy Bolton  
Sharpay Evans  
****Taylor McKessie  
Chad Danforth  
****Juliana Hart (stepmom)  
****Christina Hart (stepsister #1)  
****Daniella Hart (stepsister #2)  
and more...**

**The Typical Cinderella Story  
**

* * *

_**!!!Please REVIEW!!!**_

**_Done by: pinkwildcat94_**

* * *


	2. Prolougue

**Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful little girl who wanted to be exactly like her mother. Her mother is one of the best dancer in the country and she danced for big-time celebrities that includes Madonna and unfortunately Juliana Hart. **

**Her mom and Juliana were best friends and their family was a one big family.**

**At least that's what her mom thought.**

**Gabriella always had the feeling that Juliana and her twin daughters hated her. She dosen't know why though.**

**When Gabriella was 12, sadly her mother died from a car accident. As if anything could get any worst for her, her mother's lawyer told her that her mother stated that if anything would have happen to her, Juliana would be Gabriella's guardian until she goes off to college.**

**Gabriella thought at first that it was a great idea cuz she dosen't have to feel like she dosen't have any family anymore. But all that went away during the first day at the Hart's Mansion.**

**Gabriella now really knows Juliana's true colors, and her twin daughters too, that they are all mean and nasty. Just like their faces.**

**On the first day Gabriella arrived at Juliana's mansion, instead of being greeted with open arms, she was greeted with household chores.**

GM: But i thought you had a maid or butler.

Juliana: That's right. I _had _a maid and a butler. Since i got custody of you, i've done alot of thinking. Instead of hiring maid service for full price, i'll just hire you and pay you half the price using your mother's money of course.

GM: But my mother's will said that i could get all of her assets.

Juliana: With my parental consent. So, if you be nice to me and my girls and do as you are told, you will get minimun $30 per week from me and $100 per month from your sad dead mother. So, better be nice to me or you're not getting a cent.

GM: But that's not fair.

Juliana: Well life is unfair so live with it. I expect the clothes i have put in your room, which is beside the garage by the way, to be washed or dry-clean, fold and to be outside the respective rooms first thing in the morning. Speaking of morning, tomorrow i have arrange for you to have cooking lessons with our current chef. Hassan will teach you what and how to cook all the dishes that he prepared for me before. I hope your a fast learner because i will only give you a month to learn as Hassan will be retiring next month.

GM: (speechless)

Juliana: Well don't just stand there like a sad stuffed teddy bear, get to work.

**From that moment on, Gabriella knew she will never be happy again. Juliana and her twin daughters, Danielle and Christina, have bossed her around everyday. Gabriella sometimes questions her mother about being friends with a devil like Juliana. But she still misses her mother nearly and dearly.**

**Gabriella wasn't all alone though. Her friends, Sharpay and Taylor have helped her with some of the chores and help her to stand up against Danielle and Christina at school.**

**When growing up with Juliana, she met a certain blue-eyed boy, Troy Bolton. Troy's parents are good friends with Juliana. Although Gabriella never admit it, she had a crush on Troy ever since she first met him. They haven't met formerly so Troy dosen't know she even existed. Gabriella never got the chance to formerly meet Troy because he moved away to New York. Gabriella will never forget Troy because he is the most sweetest and nicest guy she ever known. Every girl in school had a crush him, incuding mean girl Courtney Jones, which dated Troy but broke up when he moved, and also her "step-sisters" Daniella and Christina.**

**Gabriella actually wanted to take dance lessons at the Paula Hastling's Dance Workshop but it cost money. Gabriella even tried asking Juliana to pay the fees for her but instead Juliana decided to put her own daughters in the dance workshop and only gave Gabriella more chores to do. Both Danielle and Christina couldn't dance to save their lives and you would think they would get better but no, they got worse.**

**You would think that Gabriella would just call Child-Protection Service to let them know that Gabriella was being their slave or just easily run away, but when she thought about it, it wouldn't be a great idea.**

1. If she would have run away, where would she go?  
Sharpay's or Taylor's?  
And if she would run away, Juliana will go balistic when she finds out where she was and make her do double, no triple, chores.

2. Gabriella wanted to go to Juliard and the only way to get to Juliard is by Juliana's permission and signature. If she wrote on her application that she was currently homeless because she ran away from her legal guardian, the Juliard scouts would think she's a freak.

**All Gabriella can do now is just do what Juliana ask her to do. At least she's a senior now. That means she only has to take one more year as being Juliana's and the twins' maid. Right?**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading.  
Next Chap will be out soon._**

**_Please Review. :)_**


	3. Give A Girl A Break!

**She can imagine it now. Her on stage singing but mostly dancing and everyone was cheering for her and chanting her name,**

Audience: Gabi! Gabi! Gabi!

**People holding cardboard and paper which has her name on it. It's like a dream. Which is exactly that, **_**just**_** a dream.**

Juliana: GABRIELLA!!!

**Gabriella quickly snapped out of her imagination when she heard her stepmother called out, scratch that, yelled out her name. They were in a studio somewhere in Los Angeles where Juliana is shooting her lastest music video. Gabriella was there to be her assistant, scratch that again, slave.**

Juliana: How do you expect me to perform well if you can't even do a simple job like geting me a bottle of naive.

GM: (confused) Don't you mean Evian?

Juliana: Isn't that what i just said? Now go. Wait, before you do, i'll give you one note: STAY OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM! Unless i tell yo to come in. Your energy is wasted here and it's gonna affect me. Don't just stand there. Get naive.

**Gabriella rolled her eyes. There was no use talking to Juliana. Gabriella sometimes prefer to call her freak-liana. Because well, she's a freak. She can't even say Evian. What's up with that?**

**Gabriella opened a the mini-fridge to find a bottle of Evian. Luckily there's still one more left. She took it but then it was snatched away from a person. No, make that another freak, Danielle. One of Juliana's nasty twin daughters.**

Danielle: Thanks Gabi. I was getting thirsty.

GM: (sarcastic) No, thank you Danielle. Now your mom's gonna kill me.

Danielle: Whatever. S'not my problem.

**Gabriella had to roll her eyes for that one. Danielle was one-half of the most annoying siblings in the planet. Her twin, Christina is an airhead. Well, they're both airheads. But Christina is more of an airhead from anyone Gabriella has ever met.**

**When Gabriella found another bottle of Evian, she tried to quickly grab it but she didn't do it too fast. Christina grabbed the bottle before Gabriella could.**

Christina: Thank you. I could use a coke.

GM: That's Evian, genius. (grabs a can of coke) This is coke.

Christina: (lies) Well duh! I knew that. And i know everything. Wanna trade?

GM: (winced) Sure.

**See? But that's not all. Christina couldn't even tell Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen apart. Danielle came and nudged Christina.**

Danielle: (whispers) That's not the plan!

Christina: Well i was thirsty and i wanted a coke.

GM: Um, i can hear you.

Danielle: Um, what's your problem? Feeling lonely? Or sad that you're ugly.

GM: Gee. Guess someone forgot to check her reflection this morning.

Danielle: Well whatever. Don't even bother trying look good.

Christina: Yeah, nothing will cover that hideous face of yours.

GM: (sarcastic) Wow, thanks for the advice. Then maybe you should find something that'll cover that visible mustache.

Juliana: (yells) GABRIELLA!! WHERE'S MY NAIVE!

GM: (sighs) Coming Juliana! (walks away)

Christina: Is it really that visible?

Danielle: (glared at Christina) No.

**While Gabriella was getting Evian for Juliana, Juliana was telling the crew about Gabriella.**

Juliana: Well her mother was a my back-up dancer and a dear friend until a tragic accident occured. I was torned apart but i'm touched when she asked me of all of the people she knew to take care of her bratty daughter. Speaking of which, GABRIELLA!!

GM: I'm here.

Juliana: Good. Now run home. I have laundry for you to do.

**Gabriella grabbed her jacket and her skateboard and head home. She preferred to do laundry at home than stand in the studio listening to one of Juliana's many comeback songs.**

**Gabriella was glad that the studio wasn't that far away from her house. No wait, the Hart's Mansion. Gabriella's room wasn't even inside the house neither nor it was the guesthouse, it was a room specially made for her which was beside the garage. Gabriella was happy enough that she has some privacy and away from all the drama. She felt that her room is also like her own little apartment. It had a tv, a mini-fridge and a private bathroom.**

**After finishing all of her chores, Gabriella thought she would get some shut eye before Freak-liana and her twisted minions comes home. She tried to close her eyes and relax. But then the buzzer Freak-liana installed for her beeped. **_She's back already? _**she thought in frustation.**

Juliana: GABRIELLA! Get started with dinner.

GM: But it's 11.30 at night.

Juliana: Well i guess you have to make SUPPER then! Move! I want my chicken salad on the table by the time i'm down.

GM: (sighs and answers her in monotone) Yes Juliana.

**After finish preparing the chicken salad, Gabriella placed it on the table at the same time Juliana and the girls arrive. Gabriella gave a loud yawn after placing the plate on the table.**

Juliana: Don't you yawn in my dining room. You'll ruin the energy just like you did in that video shoot.

**Gabriella sighs again and took a seat.**

Juliana: Well before you doze of i have to make an announcement. Our dear friends, the Boltons are coming back to Los Angeles and are having dinner with us tomorrow night.

**Gabriella opened her eyes in surprise. **_The Boltons? As in Troy Bolton's coming back?_

Christina: I know! I am so excited. I can't wait to see my one true love again.

Danielle: Um, you mean _my _true love.

Christina: I think i would know who my one true love is.

GM: (mumbles) Puh-lease, you don't even know how to tell time.

Juliana: What was that?

GM: Nothing.

Juliana: In any case, the only reason i've invited them here is because me and Carrie, also known as Mrs Bolton, will be discussing doing a duet together.

_Typical. _**Gabriella thought in her mind. Juliana will do anything to get her career back on track. Carrie Jonah-Bolton was a big musician singer. She spent the last few years in New York because she wanted to try her luck at Broadway and she did. She won 5 Tony Awards every year for different types of musical she starred in.**

Juliana: Gabriella? Aren't you listening? I expect you to cook dinner before the Boltons arrive tomorrow.

GM: What time will they be here?

Juliana: I'm expecting them to be here by 6 o'clock sharp. I want you to cook the vegetarian speghetti you did last week and crab puffs too.

GM: (montone) As you said, Juliana.

_What does a girl have to do to get a break here? _**Gabriella thought sadly in her mind. After dinner, Gabriella went back to her room and changed into her pjs. Before she turns off the lights, she looked over at the collage she made with many different photographs. It had a picture of her and her friends, Sharpay and Taylor and also her and her mom before she died. Gabriella really missed her mother very much and she wished she could go back in time and just stop the accident from happening. But what's done is done. She has to move on.**

* * *

**_So do you like it?  
I know, i know, no troyella yet but there will be soon. Maybe even the next chap. Well, maybe. We'll see._**

**_Anyways, please REVIEW. :)_**


	4. A Day In Gabriella's Life

**The next day, Gabriella was peacefully asleep when she was woken up by the sound of Juliana's voice on the speaker.**

Juliana: GABRIELLA! Breakfast time! Bring me my breakfast.

**Gabriella threw a pillow at her face. Every morning was the same thing. Breakfast on the table, listen to Juliana complain about her celebrity status and listening to the twins brag about their popularity in school.**

**After breakfast, Gabriella took off using her skateboard to the driveway where Taylor and Sharpay was waiting for her for in Taylor's van.**

GM: Hey girls.

TM&SE: Hi!

**Taylor and Sharpay were Gabriella's best friends for years. She loved them because they helped her go through with everything that happened to her for the past few years. She and her friends were outsiders in school but they didn't mind. Just as long as they are together, nothing matters to them. Not even climbing the social ladder in school.**

**Gabriella was checking her make-up at Taylor's mirror and it dropped.**

GM: Taylor, you should really get this thing fix.

TM: Shh! Don't say that or she'll break down for good.

**Taylor's van was a hand-me-down from her mother. Even though the van is kinda old and rusty, Taylor still loved it.**

SE: Girls, do you think the colors of my outfit don't clash?

**Gabriella looks over at Sharpay's outfit. Sharpay was wearing a leather jacket and a tutu. It was a good ensemble on her.**

**Sharpay always wanted to be a fashion designer. Gabriella always admired Sharpay's courage to stand up to people. People in school always made fun of her outfit choices but she didn't let that get to her.**

GM: You look...amazing. As always.

SE: Well i was thinking of dressing great for our senior year together.

GM: Do you guys ever think that we could stand being apart from each other for college?

SE: Well for one, i'm gonna be a hot-shot designer and become a billionaire.

TM: I would be in Harvard studying law and politics.

SE: And you are gonna be a hot dancer in Juliard. On the weekends, we all will get on my private jet and go shopping in Paris.

GM: Well that's a little...planned.

TM: Gabriella come on. Embrace your awesome-ness.

GM: Taylor, first i need to get to Juliard to embrace my awesome-ness.

SE: Why are you always so down about this? You're gonna get it. Trust me.

**Gabriella sighs. It's true. She always wanted to go to Juliard. The school is New York which means that it's miles away from Juliana and the other drama she faced for 4-5 years.**

**They finally reached school and Gabriella got out of the van first while Sharpay and Taylor get everything they needed. While waiting, she turn around to find Courtney, the biggest bitch in school, driving into the school parking lot with Christina and Danielle on the passenger seats. They were each holding Starbucks cup.**

Courtney: I'm full. What am i gonna do with the rest of my coffee? (looks at Gabriella) I think i know.

**Courtney threw her cup at Gabriella which caused the water ****to pour all over her shirt. The twins started cackling. Sharpay and Taylor saw it and tried to stand up for her.**

SE: Hey! Watch it! Or you'll be drinking Starbucks for the rest of your life. (about to make her way to Courtney's car but Gabriella stop her)

**Courtney and the twins drove off.**

SE: (takes something from her bag) Here's my spare shirt.

TM: You could change in my van if you want.

GM: (tried a smile) Thanks. (sighs sadly)

**After changing, the girls went inside school where they were greeted with comments about Sharpay's outfit.**

Guy: The ballerina recital was 2 months ago, tutu.

SE: (fought back) You would know because you particiapated in that recital.

GM: I think that was code for: your butt rules, which it totally does.

SE: (answers cheerfully) I know!

**While the girls were walking, they heard some cheerleaders gossiping.**

Cheerleader #1: OMG! I can't believe Troy Bolton's coming back.

Cheerleader #2: I know i miss him so much.

Cheerleader #3: I heard that he is hotter than ever.

Cheerleader #1: Omg! It's Troy!! He's here!!

**Students ran outside and tried their best to greet Troy who just got out of his car with his best friend Chad. Troy tried his best to greet and high five everyone but there was too many of them.**

**Not everyone was outside, some were still inside at their lockers and that included Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor.**

TM: What's the big deal? It's not like they're not gonna see him walking around the hallways here. I mean he's here all year.

GM: They just wanna give them a greeting, that's all.

SE: Aren't you jealous?

GM: Why would i be jealous?

TM: Duh! You've been crushing on him like forever.

GM: So? Dosen't mean i still like him now.

SE: (raises an eyebrow) Really?

GM: (answers them confident) Totally. I am totally 100% over h-

**When Gabriella was about to finish her sentence while walking, she was hit by someone and she landed directly on top him. When Gabriella looked, she noticed that she was laying on top of Troy Bolton!**

SE: (mumbles to Taylor) Wow. She is definitely _over_ him.

GM: (got up) Ohmygosh! I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I am so so so-

TB: (chuckles) Hey, it's ok. I'm fine. See?

GM: (blushes and grabs her books on the floor) Alright...

TB: (looks at Gabriella) You're Gabriella right?

GM: (shocks that Troy even knew her name) Um...uh...right. I mean yes. That's me. I'm Gabriella. Yeah.

TB: (smiles) Nice to see you-

GIRL: TROY!!

**Everyone turned around and saw Courtney making her way to the scene.**

Courtney: Hi babe. Long time no see. Miss me?

TB: Um...i guess?

Courtney: C'mon i'll show you around.

**Courtney pulled helpless Troy away leaving the girls and Chad behind. Chad was helping the girls to pick up Gabriella's stuff when he noticed Taylor's bracelet.**

CD: Nice bracelet.

TM: Thanks?

CD: I'm Chad. But you can call Hoops-Man.

TM: Well that's unfortunate.

CD: Fiesty. I like fiesty. Alright i'll see you around.

**Taylor saw Sharpay and Gabriella exchanged glances.**

TM: Why would i wanna go out with someone named Hoops-Man? He sounds like an lame comic book superhero character.

GM: Because he's cute.

SE: And totally into you.

TM: (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

**After school, Gabriella went straight to Paula Hastling's Dance Studio. No, she dosen't enter the dance room like all the other dancers. She enters the dance studio through the janitor room's window and made her way to a room. That particular room has a see through mirror which is for college scouts see how the dancers are doing without the dancers knowing. Gabriella discovered this room a few years back and she kept coming back every time she could. Gabriella loved that room because she could dance by herself and no one will know she's behind the mirror the whole time.**

**While taking off her jacket and changing to her dance clothes, she saw everyone warming up and stretching and that included her stepsisters, Christina and Danielle. When the view couldn't get anymore worst, Courtney arrived and looked in the mirror to do touch-ups for her make-up. The other beauty to the mirror is that Gabriella could listen to everything that happens to the dance room.**

Christina: So Court, are you really getting back together with Troy?

Danielle: i would suggest no because what if he dump you again. I mean you'll get dump all over again.

Courtney: (smiles smugly to the mirror) Me and Troy will be together again. And i'll make sure not to break up again.

_Yeah right. _**Gabriella thought. Troy dated Courtney for a few months before he moved away. Courtney still never got the fact that Troy broke up with her because he saw her cheating on him.**

**Suddenly the dance instructor, Paula, walked in and instructed everyone to do their breathing exercises. Gabriella followed as well. While in deep breath, Gabriella heard Christina squelling.**

Christina: Ohmygod! It's Troy!

**Gabriella looked up quickly. **_Troy? _**Gabriella asked herself. He wasn't alone though. He was there with his parents.**

Paula: Class, i think you know these people. In case you don't, they are Mr Jack Bolton, Mrs Carrie Jonah-Bolton and their son Troy Bolton.

**Gabriella couldn't stop staring at Troy. He just seems so irresistable to her.**

Paula: The reason i invited them here is because they are here to make a very important announcement. Carrie.

Carrie: Thank you Paula. Hello class. I heard they are many talents in this class and i hope you put you put your talent to good use because Mr Bolton and i are hosting a big dance competition in a few weeks. Winner will take home $5000 and a scholarship to Juliard School in NYC.

**Gabriella noticed everyone was excited. That included her too. **_Juliard? Full scholarship? _**she thought in her head. She had sent a tape to Juliard to let her audition for them. She'll be expecting a phone call soon from them. **_Maybe i should take part just in case. _**While deep in thought, she saw Troy looking over at the mirror while his mother was explaining the details to the class. To Gabriella, Troy seemed to be looking directly at her. Gabriella started to blush and felt butterfiles in her stomach. Gabriella never stop crushing on Troy. He's just so unlike any guys ever.**

Paula: Ok class, positions. I'm gonna teach you a new routine. Ready? Ah-five, six, seh-vun, eight.

**Paula thought the whole a new routine and they followed quickly. Gabriella too. Gabriella always loved dancing when she was little when she watches her mom danced. When she told Juliana to send her here, Juliana instead sent her twin daughters. Christina and Danielle couldn't even dance to save her live. After practice was done, Carrie stood up and made another announcement.**

Carrie: Nice work class. If you danced exactly like that, you might have a shot at winning.

**Suddenly everyone heard a cell phone rang.**

Paula: (scolded) What did i say about cell phones in class?

**Gabriella realized that it was her cell phone. She quickly ran to her bag and answered it.**

GM: (whispers) Hello?

Juliana: Where the hell are you? The most important dinner in my life and you're not home cooking. Are you _trying_ to dissapoint me?

GM: (whispers) I'm really sorry Juliana. I'll get on it.

Juliana: I don't want whispered excuses. I want crab-puffs on the dining table.

**Gabriella rolled her eyes and hung up without saying bye. Leave it to Juliana to ruin her fantasy. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the dance studio.**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Like it? hate it?_**

**_Please review. :)_**


	5. Dinner Disaster

**Gabriella just got home from the grocery store and got everything she needed to cook for dinner. She just entered the house when suddenly Christina and Danielle appeared out of nowhere which gave Gabriella a little shocked.**

GM: Excuse me. I have crab puffs to make.

Danielle: Then i guess you know who's coming then.

Christina: It's the Boltons in case you forgot.

GM: (rolls her eyes) Duh. Your mom told us last night. How could i ever forget.

Danielle: Then you know who Mr and Mrs Bolton are bringing their son too.

Christina: AKA your crush, Troy Bolton.

GM: (blushes) I do not have a crush on Troy Bolton.

Danielle: Oh yeah? Then what is this?

**Christina pulled Gabriella to the living room and Danielle turned on the tv. They both pushed Gabriella to sit in between them as the tv started to play a video. When the video played, Gabriella recognise that it was one of her old video blog she made when she was 11. Gabriella remembered that video. It was the video which she confessed that she liked Troy.**

GM: You went through my stuff.

Danielle: (ignores her) Oh look, this is my favourite part.

_**Video**_

Young Gabriella: This is a picture of my future boyfriend. His name is Troy Bolton. He is the most handsom-ous boy i have ever met in my life. (kisses the picture) I dedicate this dance to Troy.

**Gabriella winced at the video. She had to admit, she was a horrible dancer when she was a kid. She kept doing "the chicken" and some other lame dance moves she choreograph herself. When she had enough, Gabriella quickly got up and stop to video and took out the tape.**

Christina & Danielle: (at the same time) That's not our only copy. (they looked at each other) JINX! No i said it first.

**While the twins are arguing, Gabriella rolled her eyes, grabbed the grocery bags and went straight to the kitchen and started cooking for dinner.**

**It's 6.30pm and the Boltons had arrived and are ready at the dining table. Juliana decided to be late, leaving the Boltons very impatient especially Troy. He was sitting in the middle of Christina and Danielle who kept admiring him for the past few minutes.**

TB: Mom? Dad? What's taking so long?

Carrie(Mrs Bolton): (getting annoyed) Apparently Juliana wants to make a big entrance by being late.

Jack(Mr Bolton): (gets impatient) If she's not here in the next 5 minutes, we're leaving.

Juliana: There's no need for that Jack. I'm here. Carrie, good to see you.

Carrie: (sarcastic) Nice to see you too, Juliana.

Juliana: Please call me Julie. (takes her seat) So how's everyone? (holds up her hand) Hold that thought. DRINKS PLEASE!!

**Gabriella went out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks. She panicked when she saw Troy. She tried to hid her face with the tray.**

TB: (chuckles nervously by the fact the twins couldn't stop staring at him) Actually, Ms Hart. I don't drink.

Juliana: Like i said call me Julie. Well since you don't drink i'm guessing i'll take yours.

**Troy wasn't listening. He was busy looking at the girl who is giving out the drinks. **_Hmm..she looks familiar._

Juliana: Anyways, so what do think?

Carrie: Collaboration? Really Julie? I'm sorry but i'm retiring from singing.

Jack: Exactly. Carrie dosen't want to get involve with singing right now. The only collaboration Carrie will be involve with is gonna be with me.

Juliana: (scoffs) Excuse me?

Carrie: Jack and i thought of starting a business together for teenagers with their college intuition.

Juliana: Well that is a sad idea. Isn't that what parents are for? They pay to get their child to college don't they?

Carrie: Well some teenagers aren't as fortunate as others. Especially orphans who really wants to go to college.

Juliana: That reminds me, MAIN COURSE STAT!

**Gabriella went out of the kitchen again with a tray of homemade italian speghetti. Again, she tried to hide her face to be seen from Troy. Troy kept looking at her trying to figure out why she looked so familiar but her faced is either hidden by the tray or the fact that she never looked up.**

Jack: You know what, forget it. I knew this meeting was a horrible idea. Juilana, why can't you stand the fact that you're not the superstar you are before. You are already rich and i know you don't have to work or anything else. Maybe you should just retire.

Juliana: (challenges Jack) Look. Either you do the duet with me and become more famous than ever or leave and vanished from the public eye for good.

Carrie: That's it. We're leaving. (stands up) Troy, let's go.

TB: Right behind you m-

**Before Troy could finish his sentence, he found himself bumping hard at Gabriella which caused her to throw the tray of speghetti up in the air and land on everyone in the room. When Troy directly landed, he found himself laying down on top of Gabriella.**

GM: (giggles nervously) We have to stop bumping into eachother like this.

TB: (chuckles) Yeah. Oh, you got a lettuce stuck in your hair.

**Troy's dad help him get up and Troy helped Gabriella to get up too. Before Gabriella could thank him, his dad pulled him out of the dining room. Gabriella noticed the room was a total mess and she knew that she was gonna clean this up.**

Juliana: Look at what you've done! I was this room to be spotless and you're grounded for a week and that includes your phone privilages. So come one, cuff it up. (Gabriella gives Juliana her cell phone) Now clean!

**Juliana stormed off the dining room and Gabriella sighs. **_This is gonna take a long time to be cleaned. _**Gabriella commented about the room. **_Well nothing could possibly go as bad as this._

* * *

**_I know it's short but do you like it?_**

**_Please Review! :)_**


	6. Still No Break

**On Saturday, Sharpay and Taylor came to Gabriella's room to hang out. That was the only time of the day Gabriella was free from any chore she has to do for Juliana. Sharpay and Taylor were laying down on Gabriella's bed and Gabriella was laying on the one seat sofa by herslef. Both Sharpay and Taylor noticed Gabriella's quiet-ness.**

SE: Gabriella? Are you ok?

TM: Yeah. You're awfully quiet.

GM: (sighs sadly) I've been doing some thinking.

TM: What are you thinking about?

GM: Well...don't be mad but...i don't wanna go to the masquerade ball.

TM&SE: WHAT!! Why?

GM: I don't know. I just...don't feel like going.

SE: But Gabriella, you have to go. I've been working on our dresses for weeks. I don't mean to pull a spoiler but your dress is ah-mazing.

TM: And if you go, you'll get to meet a cute boy.

GM: Guys? It's a _masquerade_ ball. Everyone will be in masks. And even if i wanna meet a boy, how will i know he's cute if he's wearing a mask?

SE: By the way he dances. Hot guys always dance best.

GM: Like Eric Samuels?

SE: (offended) Fine! Don't need to bring that up.

**Gabriella and Taylor chuckled. Eric Samuels was Sharpay's 8th grade dance date. He was hot but not that much of a dancer. He kept stepping on Sharpay's foot and luckily for him, Sharpay's hormones was off the wall because she got her period.**

SE: But still, Gabriella you have to go. It'll be fun.

TM: Yeah. I mean we're _all_ going to the masquerade ball together. What have you got to lose?

GM: I dunno. My reputation?

SE: Sorry to say this but you share the same reputation as us and that is being losers.

GM: (thought about it & sighs) Fine. I'll go.

SE: (got up and hugs G tightly) Yay! And we'll promise you'll never regret it. Plus i know you'll look ah-mazing in the dress i made for you.

TM: You said that already.

SE: (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

GM: (pulls back from hug and checks time) Oh! I got chores to do.

**Gabriella hurriedly got to cleaning and Taylor and Sharpay left.**

**What the girls didn't know is that someone have been eavesdropping on them. That someone or someone-s is non-other than the Mary-Kate and Ashley wannabes themselves, Christina and Danielle. After they heard that Gabriella's going to the ball, they quickly ran to their mother who is having a massauge from three guys.**

Danielle: Mom? We have something to tell you.

Juliana: (calmed voice) Before you do sweeties, i would like you to meet Javier, Roystan and Leo. I was thinking of adopting them like i did with that brat. Which one do you think is the best?

Christina: (disgusted) Um...in any case, we told you we're going to the masquerade ball tonight right?

Juliana: Mm-hm. I had Gabriella pick up your dresses this morning. It should be in your room.

Danielle: Ok. Well i guess you should know that _we _are going. And by _we,_ i mean me, Christina _and_ Gabriella. And in case you didn't hear that correctly _Gabriella is going, FYI_.

Juliana: (helds her head up) Oh. I understand. Well she's not going. She has chores to do.

Christina: Well, you could tell her to clean my closet.

Danielle: And my room.

Juliana: No, no. I have a _special_ room that needs _special _attention.

**The twins beamed with excitment. After the massage, Juliana found Gabriella scrubbing the floor by herself.**

Juliana: Gabriella. (G looks up) The twins are turning 17 next week.

GM: (confused) Aren't they already 17?

Juliana: Yes and they are gonna keep turning 17 until i tell them to stop. (says in as-the-matter-in-factly tone)

GM: (even more confused) Ohhh-kay.

Juliana: Since we are throwing a party next week i want this _whole_ house to be cleaned.

GM: But i already cleaned every room in this house.

Juliana: Not...the attic.

_The attic? _**Even though Gabriella cleaned every room in the house, she didn't know that it had an attic.**

**She followed Juliana as she leads them both to the direction of the attic. When Juliana opened the door, Gabriella felt like she could have a heart-attack at that moment. It was the most messiest place Gabriella has ever seen and she even cleaned Juliana's room.**

GM: Are you kidding me?

Juliana: I'm off clubbing with Britney tonight, (pulls Gabriella to the dirty attic) when i get back i expect this room to be spotless. Not even a dust.

GM: Not even the whole team of maids in Buckingham Palace could clean this or even _wanna_ clean it.

Juliana: (scolds) Don't take that sassy tone with me. I'm thinking of making this my second closet so after you're done with the cleaning, i want you to organise my clothes too. (points to the boxes of clothes beside the attic door)

GM: But it'll take ages and i'm planning to go to the ball tonight.

Juliana: Well i guess you better get started then. Or just easily not go. (leaves the attic)

_I'm never gonna finish this by the time of the party. Juliana is never gonna give me a break. _**Gabriella thought sadly. Gabriella went to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed Sharpay's number.**

SE: Hello?

GM: Shar? Look i'm sorry but i really can't go to the ball. Freak-liana made me clean the attic.

SE: (concerned) How bad is it?

GM: Let's just say there are some bugs in here that are still unknown to man.

**Then Juliana picked up the phone from the other line.**

Juliana: What are you doing? When i say no phone previlages, that included the landline.

GM: (ignores Juliana) Look Shar, i'm really sorry. (hung up)

**Gabriella sighs heavily. **_Why should i even bother? There's no way Juliana will let me off the hook like that. Of course she'll do anything to make me miserable. And i mean anything._

**Gabriella then started cleaning up the attic. She had all the cleaning equipment she could find to clean the attic. She cleaned, scrubbed, mopped for hours and still it's not even halfway done. She rested on the clean spot and sobbed. The twins and Juliana already left leaving her cleaning the most disgusting place in the mansion. Then suddenly, she heard the doorbell rang. She quickly ran downstairs and opened the door. She was surprise to see Sharpay and Taylor. She noticed that Sharpay was holding her dress.**

GM: Sharpay, please tell me that's not my dress.

SE: (apolegetic face) I can't. Cause they are.

GM: Girls i know you want me to go but there's no way i could finish these chores in time. Juliana's gonna be home by midnight.

TM: Well what do you say if we do it for you?

GM: I would say you're my heroes. But i can't let you two do the chores all by yourselves.

SE: (smirks) Who says we're gonna do it for you?

**Gabriella only gave them a confused look. Sharpay and Taylor moved aside to reveal a van which says, The Clean Team and 5 chinese guys.**

TM: Gabriella, meet my sister's boyfriend's friend's cousins.

**One of the chinese guy, which Gabriella assumed was the leader, shook her hand and greeted her with a smile.**

TM: These guys can clean any mess. No mess is too messy for them. Right guys?

**The chinese guys nodded. Gabriella lead them to the attic and opened the door. She heard the 5 chinese guys and Sharpay gasped. After the gasped, the leader turned to Taylor and started talking to her in chinese and he dosen't sound too happy.**

GM: Is everything alright?

TM: Yes.

**Taylor turned back to the leader and she finally convinced him to help them clean the room.**

**While they are cleaning, Sharpay and Taylor helped Gabriella got ready. When Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom in her dress, Sharpay and Taylor noticed that she didn't look happy.**

TM: Everything ok Gabs?

GM: A little. It's a _black and white _masqeurade ball. And i'm wearing red.

SE: Don't worry. I was gonna make you a black one but it looks much more better in red.

GM: Don't you think people will be staring at me? In a bad way.

SE: Well maybe some of the girls will hate you but i bet the boys won't keep their eyes away from you. Plus, we're wearing masks remember? They won't even know who you are.

TM: Plus you look beautiful Gabriella. You really do. I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend.

SE: Me too.

GM: (smiles) Thanks guys. We should probably go now.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Please stay tune for more._**

**_Please Review by pressing the button below._**


	7. Masquerade Surprise

**Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor just arrived at the hotel at where the school's masquerade ball is at. While walking to the ballroom, Gabriella started to get cold feet.**

GM: Guys. Stop. I can't do this. What if Juliana comes home early? She'll see that i'm not there cleaning and she'll ground me for my whole life.

TM: Gabriella, come on. I mean, you're here already. It's too late to go back.

SE: Plus you look stunning. Every guy in that room would have their eyes on you. And i'm sure that you'll find that special someone that you always wanted.

GM: (sighs uneasily) Fine. But remember, i have to be home before 12 midnight.

TM: Don't worry, i heard there's a big clock there. We won't even miss the time.

GM: Fine. Let's get this over with.

**In the ballroom, Troy and Chad were talking to a few people. Troy tried his best to hide himself from Courtney and the twins. When Troy and Chad were alone, Chad decided to open a conversation.**

CD: By the looks of you, i'm inferring that you're not gonna hook up tonight.

TB: (sarcastic) Inferring? When did your vocabulary get so smart?

CD: I'm thinking of hooking to this girl i met the other day. Heard that she's like a genius or something.

TB: While you do that, i'll stay here and not get notice.

**Chad didn't hear him. He was busy looking at the three girls that were entering the ballroom by the staircase. Troy followed his gaze and his eyes was stuck on the girl that was wearing red and standing in the middle of the other two girls. **_Wow..._ **was all Troy could say in his mind. The girl looked beautiful.**

**Gabriella stoned for awhile at the staircase. She noticed that everyone was staring at her and grabbed Taylor's hand.**

GM: (whispers) People are staring at me.

SE: Maybe we should you some punch.

**Back with Troy and Chad, Chad finally snapped Troy out of his fantasy.**

CD: Troy!

TB: (shooks his head) Yeah?

CD: Do you have any idea who that is?

TB: No. But maybe i should find out.

CD: Do it quick, cause here she comes.

**Troy looked back and saw the girl pouring herself with some punch.**

TB: (starts being nervous) Maybe i should give her some space. I mean she just got here. She'll think that i'm too clingy or something.

CD: No. You're gonna do this now before someone else does. Now go.

TB: You're right. Here i go. (turns back to Chad) How's about we go back to my place and-

CD: As much as i want to but no. Just go ahead.

**Troy moves closer to the girl and tried his best to spoke up.**

TB: (nervously) Hi.

GM: (shocked & nervous) Um, hi.

TB: (nervous) Um, well you made a pretty good entrance there, that dress is amazing.

GM: (smiles) Thank you. I like your dress too. (realizes what she said) I mean suit! That's a nice suit. (turns to Sharpay and whispers) What should i do?

SE: (whispers back) Talk to him. He's cute.

**Gabriella wanted to ask where was Taylor but when she turned back, she noticed her dancing with some guy. She looked back at Troy who seemed wanted to say something to her but she couldn't make it out because of the music.**

TB: (tries to talk thorugh the music) I think the music is too loud don't you think?

GM: (can't hear him) I'm sorry. What?

TB: (tries to talk more louder) I said the music is a little too loud.

GM: (still can't hear him) What?

**Music stops.**

TB: (still talking loud) Would you like to dance?

GM: (smiles and blushes) Yes, i would love to.

TB: (smiles) Great.

GM: I just need to ask my friend to hold my purse. I'll meet you at the dance floor.

**Danielle and Christina on the other hand was trying to find Troy. It's hard to see where he is when every guy in the room is wearing masks.**

Christina: (asks stupidly) It's that him? No. Oh wait! That's him. No sorry wrong again.

Danielle: (growing furious) When are you always right in the first place.

Courtney: (comes out of nowhere) Let me know when you find him.

Danielle: (lies) Right. We were looking for him for you.

**Everyone in the room noticed the change of music in the room. Right now, a tango song filled the air.**

**What they don't know is that Gabriella was the one who gave the DJ her iPod Mini to play the song. Everyone stopped and looked at the two people dancing to tango.**

TB: (while dancing) Nice song choice. You're a dancer right?

GM: I guess you can say that.

TB: Well then i guess you won't mind if i lead then.

**They danced through the music and stared at each other's eyes. Everyone was cheering for them but they didn't even hear them because they were too busy concentrating on the music and each other to listen. When Gabriella doing some turns, we found herself losing balance and tripped on something on the ground. She noticed that it was all her stepsister's doing. She sighs and Troy helped her got up.**

TB: Hey, are you ok?

GM: (sad & embarassed) Yeah. I'm fine.

TB: You were amazing. Like seriously awesome.

GM: No i wasn't. I fell.

**Troy smiled at her and without thinking, he opened his mask. Gabriella was shocked to see that it was Troy Bolton.**

GM: (too shocked) T-Troy?

**Before Troy could answer, Gabriella heard the clock rang. When she looked at it, it says 11.45pm. Gabriella quickly ran and grabbed Sharpay's hand, who grabbed Taylor's hand and ran out.**

TB: Wait! Where are you going?

GM: (apolegetic face) I'm sorry. I'm late for something.

**Troy tried to catch-up with her but he stopped becuase he saw the DJ coming to him holding the girl's iPod mini. He took it and looked at his mytery girl and her friends made an exit.**

**The girls quickly hopped on to Taylor's van and Taylor quickly drove off.**

SE: (excitedly) I can't believe you danced with Troy Bolton!

GM: (stated) I fell on my butt in front of Troy Bolton.

SE: Well it was obvious he was into you.

GM: Sharpay! I'm an outcast and he is Mr Popular. He would never fall for me. (thought about it) Do you really think he likes me?

SE&TM: Yeah!

**They were just a few more blocks from arriving to the mansion when Taylor's van suddenly stopped and broke down.**

GM: (scared) What just happened?

TM: I'm really sorry.

GM: No, no. This can't be happening! (gets out of the car)

SE: Where are you going?

**Gabriella quickly left the van and ran to her house. She hurried wiped off her lip-gloss and opened the front door. Before she closed it, she saw Juliana's car coming up to the house. She quickly closed it and ran upstairs. When she got to the attic, she noticed the chinese guys that helped her cleaned up was going to leave.**

GM: (panicked) No you can't go this way. She's right behind me!

**She pushed them back to the attic and ask them to hide while she took one of Juliana's robe and wore it to hide her masquerade dress. She quickly sat on the chair just in time when Juliana opened the door.**

Juliana: (looks around the room) Nice job. Finally you did something right. _For once_. (looks at her) Why are you wearing my robe?

GM: (lies) I was admiring it's...silkness.

Juliana: Well i was gonna throw that away anyways. Wanna ask me how my after party went? You probably think it was "off the hook" isn't it? Well it wasn't. No one showed up. (sighs) I am so tired. Well i'm gonna turn it in. Make sure to do my laundry tomorrow. (leaves the room)

**When Gabriella heard Juliana closed her bedroom door, she signaled the chinese cleaning crew to leave quietly. **_Never doing that again._** Gabriella stated in her head.**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. The video of T+G's tango is at my profile._**

**_Please REVIEW!_**


	8. Only When The Playlist Fits

**Gabriella was soundly asleep in her room when she heard the sound of Juliana's voice through the speaker.**

Juliana: (gentle) Gabriella...(truns rough) WAKE UP YOU LAZY MUNCHKIN! I have a long list of chores with your name on it! I also want you to check on the caterer catering Danielle's and Christina birthday party this week. He'll be here at 2. You got that?

GM: (sighs and replies back) Yes, ma'am.

Juliana: Good. NOW GET TO WORK!

**All day Gabriella was busy with her chores but in every chore she does, she can't forget the fact that she danced with Troy. The Troy Bolton. The most popular and one of the richest person in school danced with a loser like her. When she finally had time to rest in her room, she decided to turn on her iPod and relax. She looked around her room until she remembered she forgot to take her iPod mini back when she rushed out of the ballroom.**

GM: (whispered to herself) Shoot! Nice going Gabriella. Now only god knows who got my iPod.

**The person that got her iPod is non-other than her dance partner, Troy Bolton who seemed can't get her out of his mind. On Monday in school, he stood by his locker, holding on the iPod and browsing through her songs. He read the first 4 songs on her playlist which was:**

_1. Sexy Magic by Ciara & Justin Timberlake  
2. When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls  
3. Just That Girl by Drew Seeley __**(i'm addicted to this song right now ^^)  
**__4. He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale_

**He knew by just looking at her playlist that she was an inspiring dancer. He could also tell she had real experience by the way she dances. **_If only i know who you are..._** Troy thought. His thought was then interrupted by Chad.**

CD: Dude! Snap out of it.

TB: How can i? I mean, she's just so...amazing. When we danced, i felt something good. The feeling that i never thought i would feel.

CD: I get it. C'mon, follow me.

TB: Where are we going? We have class.

CD: Trust me.

**They entered the administration office.**

TB: Dude, why are we here?

CD: Listen to me man. I have hook you up.

TB: What are you talking about?

CD: You are gonna make an announcement to find your mystery girl and during lunch i am 100% sure that you will find her.

TB: That's genius! But do you really think the admin will let us make an unapproriate announcement?

CD: Relax man. Like i said, i hooked you u-

Admin: What aren't you 2 in class?

CD: (grows scared) Um...um..(then points to Troy)

TB: (rolls his eyes) Mrs Gerald, i need to find the girl i danced with during the ball.

Admin: (sarcastic) And if you don't, you'll die.

TB: (confessed) I think i might.

Admin: Fine. But keep it short.

**Back in the classroom, everyone was still gossiping about the girl that danced with Troy Bolton. Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay overheard Danielle and Christina talking about it while in homeroom.**

Danielle: Well whoever she is, she's a freak.

Christina: Yeah. Who just runs away from Troy Bolton. I wouldn't.

Courtney: (takes her seat) Missed you at the ball, Gabriella. I guess your little house chores are never done.

**Gabriella kept her mouth shut and sink to her seat. Then there was an announcement and everything payed attention.**

_Admin: This is an announcement from the adminstration office-_

_CD: Hey hey wassup people! Me and my boy Troy got a thing for you people to do. Wanna hear it? Well-_

_TB: (tries to grab the phone from Chad) Ok dude, just give me that. (finally got the mic) Thank you. Um, that was Chad Danforth everybody. So, on to business. I met this amazing girl at the masquerade ball and she seems to left her iPod and i have with me right now. I would love to return it but problem is I don't know who you are. To be honest, that was the amazing night of my life and i would love to see you again. So if you are the girl, prove it to me by telling what is the 1st four songs on your playlist. Thank you._

**Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach. **_I knew he had it. But I can't tell him that i'm her. _**she thought in her head.**

**During lunch, Gabriella saw a line of excited girls in the cafeteria. She looked at the beginning of the line and saw Troy sitting on a chair facing the line of girls and looking really pale.**

GM: Ohmygosh, he wasn't kidding.

SE: Gabi, you should go and tell him before someone else guessed it right.

GM: Why would he wanna be with me? I'm not one of his people anyway.

TM: But he said it was one of his amazing nights he ever had. I doubt he'll bother to look at the status quo.

GM: Until he finds out it's me.

**Gabriella didn't know that her nasty stepsisters were listening on their conversation. Well, at least Danielle was.**

Danielle: Did you hear that?

Christina: Hear what?

Danielle: (rolls eyes) Come on.

**With Troy and Chad, they already listened to few rejects that didn't guessed the songs right.**

Girl: Ok, the songs are: What if by Ashley Tisdale, Goodbye by Miley Cyrus, Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and White Horse by Taylor Swift.

TB: I don't mean to point these out but those are all kinda like break-up songs right?

Girl: (starting to cry) Yes. I just broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago. And those were the 1st 4 songs on my paylist right now.

TB: Oh. Um. I'm sorry to hear that but i think you know i'm not your guy.

Girl: Well could you give me a clue or something?

CD: Sorry. No. Now move along please.

TB: Chad. (whispers) They are all the same. But the girl i danced with is the one. I'm sure she's not in this line.

CD: Well i saw the way you danced there. I never seen you dance like that before. You got your A-game there.

TB: I guess so.

CD: Ready for more?

TB: (glared at Chad) Do i have a choice?

* * *

**_I know it's not long enough but i did what i could. Anyways, those list of songs are some of my faves so you should try listening to those songs._**

**_Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	9. Not A Chance

**After a long day at school, Juliana gave Gabriella a call and ordered her to go to the supermarket and grab a few things. As if Gabriella isn't tired enough. When she got home and opened the front door, Gabriella was surprised by her two stepsisters standing in front of the door.**

Danielle: Stop it right there.

GM: (shocked) Geez guys. Ever heard of a simple "hello"?

Christina: Not in your case.

GM: (rolls her eyes) What do you want now? Been raiding my room again.

Christina: No. We just want to let you know that we know.

GM: (confused) Know what? How to work the oven?

Danielle: Funny. We know that you went to the masquerade ball and danced with him.

GM: (tries to play it cool) Danced with who?

Christina: Duh! Who else? Troy Bolton.

GM: (laughs) Ok you guys are funny.

Danielle: Just so you know, we're not planning to tell our mom. But! If you're planning to tell Troy that it was you he danced with, you'll be dead.

Christina: (holds out a tape) And this tape will end up on youtube.

GM: Like i said, you two don't even know how to work the oven, let alone youtube.

Christina: Try us then.

GM: Whatever. You guys are weird. (walks away)

Christina: Oh yeah?! Well you more of a weirdo than any of us!

**Christina turned to Danielle who is exiting the house.**

Christina: Where are you going?

Danielle: (lies) Nowhere. I mean for a walk. Alone. For a few minutes.

Christina: Alright. Good luck. Oh and bring an umbrella. It looks like it's gonna rain out there. Just saying.

Danielle: Right. Thank you. Later.

**Danielle wasn't really going for a walk, she was planning to go to Gabriella's room and find her playlist. She opened her door quickly and closed it. **_Now if i was a playlist, where would i be? _**Without thinking, she opened every drawer in the room and searched for the playlist everywhere. Then she saw, on Gabriella's bed, Gabriella's laptop. She turned it on and look at her music playlist and wrote the first 4 songs on her wrist. She quickly closed the laptop and left the room.**

**Few hours later, after finishing all her chores, Gabriella decided to start with her homework. When she opened the door to her room, she found her room a complete mess. Her stuff were everywhere. She looked at her bed, which was the only neatest place and she saw her laptop being place nicely. **_Danielle. _**She knew it was Danielle did it because Christina was there when she was cleaning up the house. She quickly took out her cell phone, given by Sharpay, and dialed for Taylor.**

TM: Hello?

GM: Tay, Danielle raided my room again.

TM: Hold on, i'm on the line with Sharpay too. I'll three-way you.

GM: (sighs) Sure.

SE: Danielle raided you room!?!

GM: (sarcastic) Hi to you too Sharpay.

SE: I'm sorry but what if she found your playlist and took down the first 4 songs and then she'll tell Troy it's her.

TM: I'll doubt Troy is that stupid Shar. Of course he knew that Danielle is not the one who he danced with that night.

SE: Well anything can happen. So Gabs, what are you gonna do now?

GM: (sighs again) I don't know. All i know is that it's gonna take all night for me to clean and organise everything in my room here.

TM: Need help?

GM: Forget it i'll do it myself.

SE: While you're doing that, can we talk about the fact that you still don't want to tell Troy that it's you?

GM: (sarcastic) Wow, are we still on that subject?

TM: I agree Gabs. You have to tell him. I bet he's dying to know who you are. Who knows, he might be the one for you.

GM: (laughs sarcastically) Yeah right. I can see it now, the popular boy and the loser nerd together. Oh and who knows, we might even get voted Best Couple for the yearbook.

SE: Why not? I'll vote for you. And not because i'm your best friend.

TM: And since i'm editor of the yearbook, your a shoo in to win.

GM: That's not the point guys.

SE: Then what is? To live your whole life with regret because you don't have the courage to tell the guy that might be already in love with you is you.

GM: Try to put yourself in my shoes guys, i mean, i am a maid to a fallen celebrity. I get mostly hand-me-down stuff and he's expecting Barbie. I am not Barbie ok? I'm not blonde or rich or beautiful-

TM: WRONG! You are beautiful ok? Remember the ball? Every guy had eyes on you. Even Troy.

GM: Only because they didn't know who i am.

SE: Even if you didn't wear the mask, you're still stunningly perfect. More perfect than anyone in school. That included Courtney.

GM: (sighs heavily) Can we talk about this tomorrow? I got alot of things to handle right now. Bye. (hangs up first)

**Gabriella stopped and looked at her room. This was her life. Being a servant to Juliana and her daughters and herself. She looked at the picture of her and her mother which had fallen at the ground. She was glad that the frame didn't broke. She looked at the picture, remembering the time they took the picture. The picture was taken during her 10th birthday party and her mother had decided to throw a bash. There, she first met Juliana and her twins and after that, nothing was ever the same.**

GM: (talks to the picture) I miss you mom. I wish you're here to help me.

**Usually Gabriella would just cry after talking to her mom but not today. She was having to many feelings to cry.**

**The next day, Gabriella was walking at school and she suddenly felt like yawning. She yawned with her eyes close and found herself bumping into someone. She looked up and saw Troy who gave her his handsome smile.**

TB: (smiles) You again? Why do we keep doing this?

GM: (giggles) I have no idea. I guess it's just coincidental.

TB: Yeah i guess. So see you around.

GM: Yeah see ya.

**Gabriella watch as Troy enter the cafeteria all by himself. She thought that he probably still trying to find his mystery girl.**

**After a 10 minutes of searching for his girl, Troy finally had enough. He was tired of girls guessing it wrong. He told Chad to end the search short and forever. When he was having his lunch, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Danielle.**

TB: Hey, Danielle.

Danielle: I'm the one.

TB: (confused) What?

Danielle: I'm your mystery girl. Right here, in the flash.

CD: (sarcastic) Yeah and so is the few other 100 girls too.

Danielle: Look, i can prove it. I know all the songs in the iPod.

CD: Sorry. But Troy is not taking anymore wrong answers anymore.

TB: That's ok Chad. Let her give her answer. (turns to Danielle) So Danielle, what would it be?

Danielle: Ok, (looks at her wrist) Sexy Magic, When I Grow Up, Just That Girl and He Said She Said. Well?

**Troy and Chad turn to eachother. They knew she guessd it right. **_It can't be her. No way in hell that's her. _**Troy thought in his head.**

Danielle: I'm right. Right? What are waiting for? Kiss me! (quickly moves closer to Troy)

TB: (moves away) Whoa! Stop. First things first. We're gonna dance now.

Danielle: What! But you only said we need to know the songs. Plus i'm not warmed up and there's no music.

TB: (shruggs) Well if you _are_ the girl, you don't need music. Well we gotta go. (walks away)

Danielle: (pushes Troy back) Wait! I was just kidding. I love to sing and dance!

**Danielle started singing something and dancing around the cafeteria like a freak. Troy and Chad sneakily walked away, leaving Danielle and a few students taking a video and a picture of her.**

**In the hallways, Troy was at his locker taking out his books when Christina closed his locker and stand in front of it.**

Christina: (smiles flirtaciouly) Hey Troy.

TB: (irritated) Wait don't tell me, you know all the songs too.

Christina: Well yeah. Why would i be here then. And i can show it to you too.

**She grabbed Troy neck and tries to danced around him which made Troy rather uncomfortable. Troy quickly let go of Christina and walked away.**

**After school, Gabriella was in Taylor's van with Taylor and Sharpay eating snacks while Gabriella listen to Taylor and Sharpay pushing her to tell Troy.**

SE: For the last time, please do it. He'll be happy and you'll-

TM: (squels at the sight of Troy from the van) Ohmygosh! There he is! You better go.

GM: (nods uneasily) You're right. I'm gonna do it. (stops and turns back to them) Oh wait! Let's get some more food.

SE: No. Just go.

**Gabriella sighs and makes her way to Troy. **_I can do this. I can do this. I'm not gonna faint. He's not gonna think i'm a loser._** Troy was about to enter his car with Chad until Gabriella called out his name.**

GM: Troy?

TB: (turns around) Oh hi. Wassup?

GM: I need to tell you something. I'm-

CD: Wait. You work for Juliana right?

GM: What? No. I mean yes but that's not why i'm here. You see, i'm-

TB: Wait a minute. Did Juliana put you up to this?

GM: (confused) What?

TB: Of course. Juliana is so relentless. She'll do anything to get to my mom. First Danielle, then Christina and then you. I'm sorry but i think that you know that you're not my mystery girl. The girl i'm looking for is not you. I'm sorry. (enters his car and drove off)

**Gabriella couldn't believe it. She didn't even tell him and he already rejected her. She walked back slowly to the van.**

TM: I don't like that look.

SE: Gabi? Is everything alright? Did you tell him?

GM: (in tears) He didn't even gave me a chance to say anything.

TM: Aw, Gabi. Come here. (hugs Gabriella after she entered her van)

SE: (hugs her too) It's going be ok Gabi. If he dosen't wanna know the truth then it's his lost. Any guy would be happy to be with you.

TM: We're sorry we put you up to this.

GM: (lets go of the hug) It's ok. Let's just get outta here.

**

* * *

**

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please REVIEW!!_


	10. Gotta Find You

**Troy entered his bedroom and layed on his bed right away. He had a long day. With school and with life. He can't believe that Danielle guessed it right. He knew it wasn't Danielle neither it was Christina. And then there was Gabriella. He didn't mean to be so mean to her. He was just getting sick with the search of his mystery girl. He took out the iPod mini from his pocket and plug it to his speakers. Ever since he got that iPod, he'd been listening to it every single day.**

TB: (talks to himself) _Who_ are you? _Where_ are you?

**While in deep thought, Troy heard his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw Chad's photo.**

TB: Hey Chad.

CD: Dude, you going to the party tonight?

TB: What party?

CD: Christina's and Danielle's Sweet 17 Birthday Party.

TB: Sweet 17. Didn't they already turn 17?

CD: I heard their mom organise it.

TB: (scoffs) Yeah, to spoil them even more. Anyways, i don't think i'm going.

CD: What? Why? There's gonna be alot of food and dancing and ladies and a live performance by-

TB: Their mother? C'mon Chad, Juliana is not even cool anymore. Why would i want to waste my time listening to a bunch of oldies sung by the woman who called my mother overrated on live TV.

CD: That was kinda harsh. But you have to go. Everyone in school is going.

TB: (sarcastic) Perfect! Another reason for me not to go. Face it, if i go, more girls will throw themselves on me and guessing the right answer. I'm tired of this.

CD: Well you're not gonna be tired anymore buddy. I got a plan.

TB: Should i be afraid?

CD: You should be grateful. I found out my mystery girl.

TB: Is that suppose to make me feel alot better or something?

CD: Yes. Because my mystery girl is the link to your mystery girl.

TB: (sat up) Seriously?

CD: Dead serious. So, you coming?

TB: (thinks for awhile) I'll see. I dunno.

CD: Alright. Give me a call if you reach their house. I'll put my plan in motion.

TB: Sure. Whatever. Later Chad. (hangs up)

**Even though Troy wanted to find out who his mystery girl is, he is having second thoughts about finally meeting her. **_What if she dosen't like me? What if she already has a boyfriend? What if she's not at the party? _**Lots of negative thoughts came to his head. He knew he wanted to meet her and give her back her iPod and perhaps try to be more than friends.**

**That night at the party, everyone was drowning at the song choice Juliana picked for herself. She's been singing non-stop which bore the guests to death. Gabriella tried her best to do her job while listening to Juliana's constant accusing that everyone was bored because of her. While serving some appetizers, she saw Sharpay and Taylor entering the house.**

GM: (surprised) Hey! You said you weren't gonna come.

SE: Well we came to help.

GM: Aww. You guys are great. Taylor here is your tray. (hands Taylor the tray) You can start serving the guests. Sharpay, follow me to the kitchen. I need your help in something.

SE: Sure.

TM: (notice the change of song) Ah! Finally Freak-liana isn't singing. I love this song!

GM: She won't be down for long. She'll just go up there again and sing _yet_ again.

TM: I guess i have to make this song last then. (starts dancing alone)

SE: Come on Gabi. Before she drop the tray at us. (walks away with G)

**Chad finally arrived at the party scene and he felt his phone vibrate. Even without looking at his caller ID, he knew it was Troy.**

CD: I knew you couldn't say no to a party.

TB: (sarcastic) Haha funny. I couldn't say no to meeting her.

CD: I know. I know. Where are you anyway?

TB: Outside the mansion. In my car.

CD: What are you doing there? Come inside.

TB: (admitted) I'm abit nervous.

CD: I told you it's all taken care of. Leave everything to me. So get your butt in here right now.

TB: Alright, alright. I'm coming.

CD: Good. See ya.

**Chad hung up and when he looked up, he saw his mystery dancing with a tray in her hand. He smoothly made his way to her and tapped her on the shoulder.**

CD: I recognise those dance moves anywhere.

TM: Excuse me?

CD: It's me.

TM: I'm sorry?

CD: It's me. You know, Hoops-Man. Troy's best friend.

TM: (smiles) Is that suppose to impress me?

CD: (smiles) I knew it was you. You are my mystery girl.

TM: Well it's not hard to figure out who you were. Your hair kinda gave it away.

CD: Hey! Respect the fro.

TM: (laughs) Sorry.

CD: Anyways, is your friend here?

TM: Well yeah she's here. But which one?

CD: The one that danced with my boy Troy. We have to hook them up. He is in love.

TM: Seriously? Like seriously, seriously?

CD: Yeah.

TM: I'll find her.

**Taylor quickly ran towards the kitchen and finally found Gabriella.**

TM: (excitedly) He's in love with you!

GM: (confused) What?

TM: Troy's here and he is in love with you!

GM: How do you know that?

TM: My "mystery man" told me.

SE: Well what are you waiting for Gabi? Go. He's waiting.

GM: But he already rejected me. What am i gonna say to him?

TM: Well maybe he'll just think you're gonna apologise to him or something.

SE: Yeah! Exactly. It's faith Gabi. Go.

GM: You're right. I'm going.

**What the girls don't know is that they were being eavesdropped by Christina. Christina quickly gave the signal to Danielle. When Danielle got the signal, she quickly pushed the button of the television. Everyone turn their attention to the televison as a video played. Gabriella also stopped at her pace and recognised the video played. It was a video of her confessing her love for Troy.**

_**Video**_

Young Gabriella: This is a picture of my future boyfriend. His name is Troy Bolton. He is the most handsom-ous boy i have ever met in my life. (kisses the picture) I dedicate this dance to Troy.

**The video started showing Gabriella's goofy dance and everyone started to laugh at her. Courtney came to her with a smirk on her face.**

Courtney: (whispers) Guess you should listen to the twins about the video thing.

**Gabriella, who already had tears in her eyes, looked over at Troy. She saw Troy looking at her and not laughing like the rest but just giving her a sympathy face. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave the party ASAP. She quickly ran to her room and sat on her bed crying hard. Then she heard someone opening her door. She turned back and saw Troy. She was utterly surprised when she saw him and she quickly wiped her tears and stood up.**

TB: I'm sorry. I should've have knocked.

GM: (softly) It's ok.

TB: Well are _you_ ok?

GM: (shruggs) I guess.

TB: You don't have to be embarass. People will just forget the whole incident by next week. You're a great girl, Gabriella. You don't deserve this kind treatment.

GM: (chuckles abit) You don't think i know that already?

TB: I know. I just...you know...

GM: You don't have to feel sorry for me. I have enough sympathies from Taylor and Sharpay already.

TB: Right. Guess i should get going then.

GM: Wait.

**Troy turned back to Gabriella. Gabriella quickly took one CD and played it. The music played and Troy recognise the song right away.**

* * *

**_Cliffhanger!!_**

**_haha. sorry guys but i have to save the best for later._**

**_n because of that, i am expecting 4-5 reviews if u want me to put up the next chap._**

**_i'm a little evil today aren't i? hehe._**

**_Well then, PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	11. This Is Me

**_Previously..._**

TB: Right. Guess i should get going then.

GM: Wait.

**Troy turned back to Gabriella. Gabriella quickly took one CD and played it. The music played and Troy recognise the song right away.**

* * *

**It was the song he dance with his mystery girl. **_If that's the song then that means she-_** Troy's thought was interrupted by Gabriella.**

GM: It's an old classic tango. They only made 5 albums in life because of some lawsuit case. My mother got this disc personally from the person who made it. So i guess that makes 6 albums.

TB: Wow. You're the one.

GM: I guess so. I tried to tell you in school-

TB: (finishes her sentence) but i didn't gave you a chance. I'm sorry.

GM: It's fine.

TB: (takes out the iPod mini) I guess this is yours.

GM: (takes it) Thanks.

TB: So...you really think i'm the most "handsom-ous" guy ever?

GM: (blushes) What? I don't know. I mean i was, what, 11?

TB: Really? Cause i thought you were very cute.

GM: (shocks of what she just heard) What?

TB: (blushes) I mean you look really cute in the video. With the dancing and stuff.

GM: (smiles) Thank you.

TB: (nervously) Look, i know that we don't really know each other that much but...

GM: Yeah?

TB: (nervously) You wanna...you know...hang out sometime? With me. If you really want to of course.

**Gabriella was about to answer when Juliana appeared at her door.**

Juliana: GABRIELLA! I ask you to serve the guest. NOT have conversation with them.

GM: (looks down) I'm sorry Juliana.

Juliana: You should be. Do you know how embarassing it is to find our maid communicating with other people? Especially with the son of my future duet partner.

TB: Juliana, my mother already said she dosen't want to do duet with you and Gabriella isn't your maid. You're suppose to be her guardian that takes care of her, _not_ her boss that bosses her around to do stupid chores.

Juliana: (glares at Gabriella) See what you've done? You turn him to become into one of your little loser friends.

TB: She didn't do-

GM: (stops Troy) Forget it Troy. It's not even worth it.

Juliana: Good. Now get out of this room and serve the guests for the party. NOW! (storms off)

TB: Why do you let her do that to you?

GM: I have no choice. Let's not talk about it.

TB: Alright. Fair enough.

Juliana: (yells) GABRIELLA!!! GET IN HERE NOW!

GM: (sighs) I gotta go.

TB: Wait. So you're gonna give me an answer for the hanging out thing?

GM: Yes. (walks away before giving Troy a smile)

**Troy grinned by himself as he watch Gabriella leave the room. He felt good butterflies when they were talking to each other. He had a good feeling about Gabriella that he can't quite explain.**

**The next day, Gabriella was in her room doing her homework. She turned and looked at her desk which had her iPod mini that Troy returned back to her. She smiled at the thought of Troy. She cannot believe Troy asked her out. Then suddenly there was a knock on her door. She opened it and found Troy holding a cute teddy bear.**

GM: Hi. What are you doing here?

TB: You said we could hang out. Here. (gives her the teddy bear)

GM: (smiles) Thanks. But we can't hang out right now. Juliana would freak if she sees you here. Twins included.

TB: No problem. I'll be invisible. Won't even know i'm here.

GM: (giggles) I'm serious. They'll make my life more miserable than ever if they know that you're actually hang out with me.

TB: Please. I really wanna get to know you. Please?

GM: Fine.

TB: (grins and jokes) Not easy to say no to a handsome guy huh?

GM: (giggles) Just get in before i slam this door to your face.

TB: (enters the room & sees a picture of Gabriella's mother) So is this your mom?

GM: Yeah. She past away 5 years ago.

TB: I know. Sorry to hear that.

GM: It's fine. I miss her alot though.

TB: (tries to change the subject) So you're a dancer right?

GM: During my spare time.

TB: For a person who only dance in her spare time, you're really good.

GM: Well my mom's a dancer so i guess it's in my blood. You're good too.

TB: I guess it's in my blood too. Or for all the time i watch people dancing when i was in NYC.

GM: Right. Wish i could go there one day.

TB: You going for the dance competition my parents organised?

GM: Maybe. I dunno. I'm actually waiting for a letter from Juliard to tell me if i can audition for them.

TB: Really? That's awesome!

GM: I know. I already sent them a tape of me dancing so all i have to do is wait. Where are you going after high school?

TB: I was thinking going back to New York and attend NYU.

GM: You really like New York do you?

TB: It's not like i don't like it here. Since I was home-schooled in New York, i don't have much friends there. I guess i'm kinda lonely i guess.

GM: I understand how you feel.

TB: And plus, you're here. Which makes this place more of a home to me.

**Gabriella blushes and looks away. **_Did Troy Bolton just somehow said he likes me?_

**Troy smile at the sight of Gabriella blushing. **_She looks so cute when she's blushing. Why didn't i notice how cute she is before? I did. But not like this. She's really beautiful. _

**Troy akwardly moved closer to Gabriella and Gabriella did move close as well. Before they knew it, they were leaning in closer so that their lips could touch. Before their lips could even touch, they heard Danielle and Christina banging at Gabriella's door.**

Danielle: Gabriella! Open up! We need our homework.

**Gabriella motion Troy to hide in her bathroom and he followed her orders. After that, Gabriella opened her door.**

GM: (hands them their homework) Here. All done. Now bye! (tries to close the door)

Christina: (stops the door closing with her foot) We heard voices.

Danielle: More importantly, we heard a guy talking and it's Troy. He's here isn't he?

GM: (lies) What? Pfft. Why would he be here?

Christina: Oh don't play dumb with us.

GM: (sarcastic) I kinda have to since you two are _already _dumb.

Danielle: Oh please, we know you told Troy after we told you not to.

GM: So?

Christina: So, don't try anything on him or we'll make you even more miserable than you ever were.

GM: (sarcastic) Wow, you showed me. Bye! (close the door and locks it)

**Troy opened the bathroom door and walks out.**

TB: Why can't you be like that to Juliana?

GM: Because, Juliana has power that she'll use against me if i do it to her. Plus, Danielle and Christina are easy to mess than her.

TB: Right. So i guess i better go before anthing else happens. Take care. (kisses her cheek)

GM: (shocked) Um...ok. Bye.

_Did Troy Bolton just kissed me on my cheek?!! _**Gabriella thought happily after Troy left. She was over the moon about the fact that Troy liked her too. Then reality snaps her out of her dream.**

Juliana: (through the speakers) GABRIELLA! I need you to clean the kitchen. I made a mess while i was making a sandwhich.

GM: (sighs and rolls her eyes) I'll get right on that.

Juliana: Do you hear that?

GM: (confused) Hear what?

Juliana: That's the sound of me choking you from a distance. CHOKING YOU!!

GM: (mumbles to herself) Whatever floats your boat Juliana.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_I know "Cinderella" is found but i'm still gonna continue this._**

**_If you want more, i'm expecting 5 reviews so i'll post the next chap as soon as i can :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	12. Does Happiness Last That Long?

**Gabriella woke up the next morning and dragged herself to the mailbox. The day just started for her and she knew she was in for a rough day. She flipped through the mail to see if there was any for her. **_Bills. Bills. Bills. Juliard. Bills. _**She stopped flipping and took the Juliard envelope. It was addressed to her. **_Could it be? _**She thought excitedly in her head. She quickly ran back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She impatiently opened the envelope and started reading it.**

_Dear Miss Gabriella Montez,_

_We are glad to inform you that we have accepted your application for our scholarship program. We will keep in touch with you soon for further details for your audition. Congratulations._

_Sincerly,  
Milly Charles  
Head of Department for Dance_

**Gabriella squeled and jumped up and down excitedly. She can't believe it. After years and years of waiting, the time has finally come. She couldn't wait to tell Sharpay and Taylor. And Troy too, of course.**

**After doing all her morning chores for Juliana, she quickly skateboarded to school and tried to find any one of her friends. She went inside the school building and skateboarded between the crowded halls. While turning, she found herself crashing into someone and landed on that person. She looked and saw Troy's blue eyes staring back admiringly at her.**

TB: (still on the ground and chuckled) Whoa, slow down Tony Hawk. You could really break me there.

GM: (smiles) Sorry. (helps Troy to get up)

TB: What are you all smiling about?

GM: Because i just got this letter. (hands Troy the Juilliard letter)

TB: (takes the letter and reads it) So you're in, right?

GM: (talks fast) Not exactly. I have to audition for them first to show them that i'm good enough and then in a few days they are gonna call me to inform me about the audition thing and i'm starting to get nervous that i can't breathe.

TB: (chuckles) Then breathe then. In, out, in, out.

GM: (giggles) Thanks.

TB: Hey i got an idea. Why don't you come to Paula Hastings Dance Studio sometime before your audition. I could call someone to help you with your audition. Privately of course.

GM: Alright. Cool. (bell rings) I gotta go bye. (walks to class)

**Suddenly, Gabriella's phone beeped and she looked at the text message from Juliana.**

_Make an appointment at the spa for me and tell them that i'm coming in the afternoon. I will give you the list of chores to be done by the time i get back._

GM: (sighs and mumbles to herself) Leave to Juliana to make my mood turn from happy to miserable in a mere 5 seconds.

**After school, Troy drove Gabriella home in time to see Juliana leave with her twin daughters. Troy's car stopped at the near Gabriella's room and he opened the door for Gabriella.**

TB: Finally she left and she took her ugly broomstick with her.

**Gabriella laughed until she looked at the piece of paper at her front door. She read the piece of paper taped on her front door. It was the list of chores she was given to do. **

1. Clean the pool  
2. Do the laundry  
3. Fold the laundry  
4. Vacuum the house  
5. Vacuum the driveway  
6. Mop the whole house  
7. Wipe every furniture  
8. Dust the shelves  
9. Clean the windows  
10. Call KFC and ask them to make a delivery. I'll have the usual.  
11. Shine all my shoes.

**Troy read the list and winced.**

TB: Vacuum the driveway? This is ridiculous.

GM: Not to Juliana. I will have to do it if not she'll ground me for who knows how long.

TB: What if i'll help you?

GM: What? No. You can't. There's too much stuff to do here. You'll get too exausted.

TB: So will you. With my help, we can finish this list of chores in no time.

GM: Well i do need help to dust the top shelves.

TB: Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get started.

**Troy pulled Gabriella's hand and pulled her to the mansion. Troy helped Gabriella to take all the things they needed to clean the house out from the cleaning closet. Troy was surprise at all the cleaning supplies she had. **

**After that, they started doing the list of chores. But it's not all work and no play, they really had fun while cleaning. They fooled around and played with the cleaning supplies. Troy knew he made Gabriella happy while doing the chores because she was laughing at all the ridiculous thing he did. He found her laugh rather cute and adorable. Just like her.**

**While vacuuming the driveway, they were being spied by Courtney, Danielle and Christina from the inside of Courtney's car. They looked at the couple cleaning up the driveway while still having fun.**

Danielle: I cannot believe he is helping her clean.

Courtney: (grows furious) What does he see in that little freak show?

Christina: Well i think they look cute together. I mean, she's like good height for him, and she does has pretty hair-

Danielle: (stops her) Shut up!

Courtney: Well i think we have to put to a stop for those lovey-dovey couple. (drives off)

**That night, Juliana came home and eating chickens on her bed while watching TV. Then suddenly there was a phone and picked the phone up.**

Juliana: Hello?

Juilliard: Hi this is Milly Charles from the Juilliard School of performing arts. I'm the head of the dance department and I'm calling regards of the audition that will be held for Gabriella Montez.

Juliana: Oh no. That won't do.

Juilliard: Excuse me?

Juliana: (lies) I'm sorry to inform you this but she can't dance. She broke both her legs.

Juilliard: Oh my goodness. That's awful. What happened?

Juliana: (lies) Well long story short, her legs are like...chicken legs and they just snap.

Juilliard: My word, that's very unfortunate.

Juliana: We know. She is really upset right now and she'll appreciate it if you didn't call anymore because it will just break her heart. (changes the subject) You're in New York now right? I'm planning on going there soon. Do you know any good clubs to hang out?

Juilliard: (hangs up)

Juliana: _Hello_?

* * *

**_What wil happen next?_**

**_I guess you will have to wait. hehe._**

**_Thank you so much for reading!_**

**_I'll post the next one as soon as i can. :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	13. It's Over

**_Sorry i havent been updating for awhile._**

**_It's a long story and there's was something wrong with either fanifiction or my laptop that prevent me for posting this chap._**

**_Trust me, i have planned to post this last week but i couldn't._**

**_Anyways, here ya go. Enjoy! :)_**

**The next day, Troy and Gabriella were at the Paula Hasting's Dance Studio preparing for Gabriella's Juilliard audition. With the help of Troy's connection, Gabriella was introduced to one of the best dancer in the country. She helped Gabriella with her skills while Troy just sat on the sidelines and watch her dance while playing his guitar as well. After dance was over, Gabriella took a shower while Troy waited for her. When she came back, Gabriella heard Troy playing a song with his guitar.**

GM: What are you working on?

TB: (blushes) Oh nothing. I was fooling around.

GM: For someone who was fooling around, that actually sounded good. Play it.

TB: What? No way.

GM: Come on. Please. For me. (pouts)

TB: Alright. Fine. But whatever happens here, stays here.

GM: Fine.

TB: Now, i only have a verse and a chorus and it probably won't sound so good-

GM: (giggles) Just play it already.

TB: (hands her a piece of paper) Here.

GM: What is it?

TB: Try to sing along if you want to.

**Troy starts to play and started singing slowly and Gabriella followed.**

_TB: You know how life can be,  
it changes overnight  
It's sunny then raining_

_Both: But it's alright_

_GM: A friend like you  
always makes it easy_

_TB: I know that you get me, everytime_

_Both: Through every up, through every down  
You know i'll be around  
__Through anything you can count on me  
All, i wanna do is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can do  
But just wanna be with you  
Only you  
And no matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart  
I just wanna be with you_

**Troy and Gabriella stopped singing and looked at each others eyes and then Gabriella blushed and looked away and pretending to be busy packing her stuff inside her bag. Troy noticed her blush and smirk.**

GM: That was...nice. Looks like you inherited your mom's talent for singing and writting.

TB: (shruggs) I guess so.

GM: Do you always play the guitar?

TB: Only when i have a reason to play it. Were you thinking of taking a singing course when you get to Juilliard?

GM: I thought about it. I mean, i don't know. We'll see.

TB: Well you should. You have an amazing voice. That voice should be heard by people. Not hide it.

GM: Thanks. (looks at her watch) Oh shoot! Juliana wants me to get dinner. We have to go now.

TB: Alright. But sooner or later, you have to stand up to her.

GM: (quickly grabs her stuff) Good. I pick later. Now let's go.

**When Gabriella got home and was busy preparing dinner, Danielle and Christina decided to pay her a little visit.**

GM: (annoyed) Um, i'm busy preparing food for your chicken-eating mother. Out of my kitchen.

Danielle: You think you're so slick right now just because you're hanging out with the most hottest guy in school, are you?

GM: (sarcastic) Wow, jealous much?

Christina: Don't think you're all that just yet. I mean it isn't really official until a kiss has been made. Which you still haven't done it. Which means that any guy could just flirt or date any girl he wants just to wait for you.

GM: Troy would never do that.

Danielle: We didn't say it was about Troy.

GM: Well it's an obvious topic when it comes to you two.

**Suddenly, the doorbell rang.**

Christina: (stupidly) I wonder who that could be? Maybe you should open the door Brie.

GM: (rolls her eyes) You guys are weird. (walks out of the kitchen)

Danielle: Could you be anymore obvious?

Christina: Well, no. Then that would ruin the entire plan.

**Gabriella opened the door to see a bouquet of flowers and her door step. She picked it up and found a card attached to it. It says:**

_To Gabriella,  
Meet me at my room at my house at 11pm tonight.  
I'll be there,  
Troy_

**Gabriella beamed at the card and quickly brought the flowers to her room so no one would see it. She picked up her phone and called Sharpay.**

SE: Hi Gabriella! Wassup?

GM: Troy asked me to meet him at his house tonight. Well he didn't exactly ask, he sent some flowers actually.

SE: Aww, that's so sweet. So what's the matter?

GM: Well i just have a bad feeling about this.

SE: Why? What's wrong?

GM: Well it's not that i'm worried about him. I'm worried that the twins are plotting something against me or something. Cause before i got the flowers, they were acting weird and talking about me and Troy being unofficial and stuff.

SE: They're just jealous Gabriella. Plus Troy isn't that kind of guy. I promise. And don't worry about those Mary-Kate and Ashley wannabes. Just do your thing and what your heart tells you.

GM: You're right. Can you drive me to his house tonight? I would ask Taylor but her car is still under repairs.

SE: Sure. No problem. I'll pick you up later. What time are you meeting him?

GM: 11

SE: Then i'll pick you up at 10.30. Put on something nice.

GM: I will. Thanks Shar.

SE: Anytime Gabi. Bye.

GM: Bye.

_Shar's right. Nothing bad is gonna happen. _**she thought positively in her head. That night when she and Sharpay arrived at Troy's house, she was feeling good butterflies inside her.**

SE: Ok, we're here. You want me to pick you up later?

GM: Nevermind. I'll ask Troy to take me home. Thanks again.

SE: No problem. No 'em dead.

GM: (giggles) Thanks.

**Gabriella walked through his backyard and tried to look for his bedroom. It wasn't that hard to spot, it was the room that had lights on. **_That must be him._** When she was about to made her way there, she saw Troy sitting on his bed shirtless with a blonde girl on his bed. She recognise the blonde girl. It was Courtney. Gabriella heart broke into a million pieces when she was looking at them. She didn't look to long. She couldn't take the image anymore and ran off, making some noise.**

**From his room, Troy thought he heard someone was at his backyard while asking Courtney why was she here. He stood up and ask.**

TB: What was that?

Courtney: (lies) Um, nothing. Nothing. Now let's get back to talking.

TB: Look, Courtney. We were a thing. But not anymore. Now's getting late and I think it's time for you to go. I'll see you in school (pushes Courtney slowly at his balcony and close his door)

Courtney: Oh come on baby.

**Courtney turned away and smirk to herself. **_Mission accomplish._

**Gabriella walked home till morning and went inside the mansion to start her chores. She wiped away her last tear and looked at the mess Juliana made while she was gone. She also saw her at the couch sleeping like a pig. When she accidently stepped on something, it woke Juliana up.**

Juliana: (yawns) Hey. Where have you been all night? I was doing a little yoga.

GM: (mumbles) Yeah right.

Juliana: (looks at Gabriella's tear-stained face) Have you been crying? Or are you naturally puffy?

GM: (looks away) I don't wanna talk about it.

Juliana: Oh come on. I'll be the best friend you never had. Sit down. Is this about Troy? It is isn't it? Well i should've warn you before. Boys are just not _your_ thing. They will just break your heart in seconds. Did i mention it's not your thing?

GM: (looks at Juliana sadly) I can't wait to get outta here and go to college.

Juliana: Oh that reminds me. The Juilliard people called the other night and they said they're not gonna give you the audition.

GM: (confused) What? But i don't understand. I mean, i got a letter from Juliard itself.

Juliana: Well i guess they changed their minds then. But don't worry, at least now you don't have to spent four years in college. You can spent it with me at home. Running errands for me, right? Speaking of which, clean up this mess. I'm gonna break my leg if i tripped on one of these garbage. (walks out of the living room)

**Gabriella sat in her chair in disbelived. She can't believe the one thing she ever worked hard for turn her down before she could even try. Nothing was going her way yet again. She remembered the condition Juliana gave her when she applied for Juilliard. Juliana said that if she didn't get to Juilliard, she'll have to go to community college and be "more closer to home".**

**In school, Troy and Chad were hanging out with some guys although the only thing in Troy's mind is Gabriella. He tried to find her around the parking by turning his neck. Finally he saw the brunette walking to school alone with her head down. When he started making his way to her, he saw her looking at him but then walked to the other direction.**

TB: Gabriella! Hey! Wait up!

**He finally caught on to her and saw her glaring at his face.**

TB: Hey. I tried to call you this morning to ask if you wanna go to school together. But-

GM: (glares at him) I wanted to be alone.

TB: (confused) Okay. Um, well, you still coming to the dance thing later right?

GM: (montone) No. Goodbye. (tries to walk away)

TB: (stops her) Wait. What's wrong?

GM: Nothing. It's done. We're done.

TB: (shocked) What?

GM: (holds bak her tears) You know it's sucks to believe in someone who you think it's right for them. Until you find out that the person is not who you really think he is.

TB: Gabriella? What are you talking about?

GM: (tears in her eyes) Just leave me alone ok.

**Gabriella tries to walk away but was pulled by Troy again. Troy tried to pull her in for a kiss but she turned away. Troy knew he couldn't do anything right now. He had to let her go and cool down for now. He let go of her hand and she walked away.**

* * *

**_Like it? Hate it?_**

**_Review It. :)_**

* * *


	14. AN Please Read

**_NEW FANFICTION STORY ALERT!!_**

**_TROYELLA GARANTEED!_**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**She's beautiful, rich, famous and known as NYC's reigning princess.**

GM: (sighs dreamily) Isn't life the greatest.

**But she's super SPOILED.**

GM: Don't worry about it. I'll just use my daddy's credit card.

**One day, her father has had enough and decided to sent her back from where she came from.**

GM: (argued) But dad! You can't be serious! That place is a no-man's land.

Mr Montez: No buts Gabriella. You are going back to Wesley Corners for a month or until you learn the true meaning of reality.

**You see, Gabriella has never gone back to the place where she spent her childhood memories in years ever since her family decided to move to California.**

**She's in for a big surprise.**

Grandma: (opens the door) This will be your room.

GM: (pulls down her sunglasses to see the room) Wow. This is the size of my closet back home.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mr Montez: Go help your grandma get some fresh eggs at the coop. (opens the chicken coop)

GM: (gasps) In there?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Grandma: I decided to sign you up for the town's show choir.

GM: (scoffs) You're kidding right?

**One girl will have to proof that she's still who she was.**

**With help from some friends,**

SE: Hi! I'm Sharpay. Welcome to show choir! (shows her jazz hands)

GM: What's with the jazz hands? (imitates her)

**And reconnect with an old friend.**

TB: (surprised and starts talking slowly) Gabriella? It's me, Troy Bolton. Remember?

GM: I remember you, ok? Now you can stop talking like i'm dumb.

**But she's still not changing for the better,**

GM: Dad, don't you see? This isn't really my scene ok? I cannot reconnect with anything i did over here in the past. I'm not even sure if that Gabriella you were always wanted me to be is still in me.

Mr Montez: I guess we have to get her out then. The fundraising committee in Wesley Corners is having their first annual fundraiser to help out the town. Since your grandmother is part of the committee, i think she'll be glad to know that her granddaughter will do her part for in the fundraiser.

GM: How will i do that?

Mr Montez: By entering the town's show choir.

GM: You're kidding me right?

---------------------------------------------------------------

SE: (excitedly) Everyone! Listen up! With much discussion, we have a new member in our Sparkles family! Meet Gabriella Montez. Say hello Sparkles!

GM: Sparkles? What, did you guys lose a bet or something?

-------------------------------------------------------------

TM: The competition is held on the same day as the fundraiser and the money from the competition could really help the town. We need you.

GM: (sighs in defeat) Fine.

SE: But you have to promise to work hard for this. No sitting around and act all "Beverly Hills princess" on us.

GM: I'm from New York. Genius.

**It will take alot to help this girl to get what she wants and give back at the same time.**

Grandma: Now that's the Gabriella i know.

**She will learn the things that things in life shouldn't be taken for granted.**

**She will also learn the true meaning of friendship,**

GM: I'm just glad to find some friends that really liked me for who i am and not for fame.

**Family,**

GM: Dad, i'm sorry.

Mr Montez: It's ok, pumpkin. It's not your fault.

**Love,**

TB: You wanna dance? (holds his hand out)

GM: (smiles) Sure.

**And more,**

GM: What is this?

SE: Caterpillar on a stick.

GM: (puts it down) Ew!

**But can she do it all with her current life still at her feet?**

Girl: Ohmygod!! It's Gabriella Montez!

Paparazzi: Look here Miss Montez. Smile!

-------------------------------------------------------------

SE: I know your selfish to begin with Gabriella but i think this is low. Even for you.

--------------------------------------------------------------

GM: Troy! Wait! Please let me explain.

TB: Explain what? That you've been making fun of me. Lying to me, going behind my back this whole time. I don't believe this. I can't believe that i thought for one second that you've changed back to the Gabriella everyone knows.

GM: Troy, please. I'm still am. Trust me.

TB: How can i? I understand that at first you don't like me because i'm not like one of your people. I thought you changed back. I mean, i trusted you. I told you how i felt-

GM: I feel the same way-

TB: No you don't. Cause i will never do this to you. So Gabriella, Brie-ella or whatever people call you, we're done.

GM: (tears streaming down her face) Troy! Please wait!

**Before she could succeed, she must find herself first.**

**Starring:**

**Gabriella Montez  
Troy Bolton  
Len Montez (Gabriella's dad)  
Grandma Hayden (Gabriella's grandmother)  
Sharpay Evans  
Taylor McKessie  
Ryan Evans  
Kelsi Nielsan  
Chad Danforth  
Shane Montez (Gabriella's brother)  
and more...**

**From the writer that brought you:**

**_The Disadvantages of Being In A Clique_**

**_Spirit Love_**

**_Life of The Elites, and_**

**_The Typical Cinderella Story_**

**Find out if she succeeds in "Finding Yourself"**

**Right here on Fanfiction.**

* * *

**_Ok, maybe the trailer is not good but i tried._**

**_I just got this idea after watching Hannah Montana Movie so expect some familiars but also expect something different._**

**_Will be needing 4-5 REVIEWS to start posting the first chap._**

**_So, PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *


	15. I Need Her

**For the rest of the day, Troy was very sad but mostly confused about what happened between him and Gabriella that morning. Gabriella just broke it off with him for no particular reason. He spent his lessons staring into space thinking of what he might had done. **_Didn't she liked the dance lessons? Maybe she dosen't like help. I hope she dosen't think i treat her as my charity case. No way is she my charity case. She was as far from a charity case or any charity case ever. Why happened? _

**He looked around at his classmates and spotted Gabriella sitting on the next row at the front. She must have sensed someone was staring at her because she turned her back and look at Troy. Troy gave her a small smile but she ignored him and turn back to the teacher. **_What's going on Gabriella?_

**He remembered everything they had done together. Although they had never been on a real date before, he considered doing chores and hanging out at the dance studio as a date because he knew he had fun and she had fun too which was all Troy wanted her to feel. Happy. He knew she didn't have much happiness while in Juliana's claws.**

**After class, Troy was still dazing off at his seat while still thinking of Gabriella until Chad snapped him out of his mind.**

CD: Dude! Snap out of it. You've been doing that for since first period.

TB: How can i? I don't even know what's going on. She just broke it off with me for no reason. What did i do? Do you think Juliana or Danielle & Christina got something to do with this?

CD: Only one way to find out.

TB: What do you mean?

CD: As always, i have a plan to help you out.

TB: What's the plan?

**Gabriella sat in the cafeteria dreaming off too. She was sad beyond repair. She lost everything. She lost the Juilliard scholarship and Troy. She played with her food while remembering the time when she first danced with Troy at the masquerade dance. The first conversation they had together. The times that they keep bumping into eachother by accident. Now she has none of those.**

TM: Gabriella? Are you ok?

GM: (still looking down) Yeah.

TM: Gabs. C'mon. We know you're upset about everything.

SE: Forget about it Gabs.

GM: How can i? I'm not going to Juilliard means i can't go to any college. I'm gonna be stuck with Juliana until i die.

SE: Don't you mean until she dies?

GM: No when i die first.

TM: Gabs! That's crazy talk. We know you're upset but don't you think you're going way too far with this?

GM: The most prestigious dramatic arts college in the country rejected me. (takes a letter from her bag and threw it on the table) Here's the rejection letter. It's already proven.

SE: Forget about the rejection letter. You know you're the best out there. If they didn't want to have you in their school then forget it. It's their loss.

TM: Sharpay's right.

GM: (sarcastic) Great! Now that's all solve.

SE: We know you're cranky because of Troy and what he did to you. He should be ashamed of himself. You deserve better than Bolton.

TM: Totally. And yet again, it's his loss. You're a full pakage Gabriella. You're smart, funny, nice and mostly beautiful. No guy could resist that.

GM: Then why did the whole population of boys in school ignored me since the 5th grade?

SE: You're too good fot them. There's a great guy out there waiting for you G. Trust us.

GM: (sighs) Fine. Can we just drop it? With everything. No Troy and i'm done with dancing.

TM: For how long?

GM: I don't know. For good perhaps.

SE: Are you sure about that?

GM: I don't know.

**After school, Troy followed Chad as he put his plan to work. They walked through the school hallways in order to get to the yearbook editing room to find Taylor.**

TB: Dude, are you still sure about this?

CD: Yes. I'm positive. Look, it's very easy. We'll just ask her what's going on. It's as simple as that.

TB: I guess it's a pretty good idea. Oh look, there's Taylor.

CD: (yells after her) TAYLOR!! YO TAYLOR!!

**Taylor turned back but then speed walked out of the yearbook editing room but she wasn't too quick because both Troy and Chad chased after her and stopped her.**

CD: Yo girl. What's going on?

TM: (glares at him) Don't you girl me.

CD: Whoa. Wait a sec. What's going on?

TM: (glares at Troy) You broke my best friend heart into a million pieces.

TB: What? How? What did i even do?

TM: Don't act dumb. She saw what you did.

TB: (frustrated) What did i do?

TM: You cheated on her for Courtney.

TB: What? No i didn't. I would never do that to Gabriella. What makes her think that?

TM: She saw you and Courtney at your house doing who-knows-what.

CD: Hold on. Gabriella was there when Courtney somehow sneaked in your house?

TB: I knew she was up to something. Look, Taylor, i swear i didn't do anything with Courtney. You have to trust me when i say i would never hurt Gabriella. Not ever.

TM: I guess that's one of her problem sloved then.

TB: What else happened?

TM: Juilliard didn't except her.

TB: She got rejected?

TM: They didn't even let her audition.

CD: Why would they change their mind like that?

TM: I don't know. During lunch, Gabriella said that she's done with dancing. She's gonna be stuck with Juliana forever.

TB: No she's not. I got an idea.

CD: What is it?

TB: Taylor, get Gabriella to come at my mom's dance competition tomorrow and i'll take it from there.

TM: Alright. I hope that plan is good Bolton.

TB: (grins) Don't worry. It is.

* * *

**_Hey! Sorry this chapter is short i'm saving the best for later. :)_**

**_Anyways, please also read my new story, Find Yourself starring Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!_**

**_Thank you for reading this chap!_**

**_Please REVIEW!!!_**


End file.
